Scattered Memories
by ChocoMickey
Summary: After a deadly accident that killed her parents and changed her life, Reiko is left with Amnesia, resulting her to forget everything about her past. Yet, as she moves back to Japan and enrols at Rikkaidai, she slowly starts to remember who she is and what she really enjoys. But, will she ever retrieve back her past and her scattered memories? Femryo
1. Beginning of Everything

Hi guys! This is another story of my prince of tennis fanfiction. And I also know that I'm not supposed to write this story since my other one haven't finished, but still I cannot wait anymore so here is my second story of prince of tennis.

Summary : After a deadly accident that killed her parents and changed her life, Reiko is left with Amnesia, resulting her to forget everything about her past. Yet, as she moves back to Japan and enrols at Rikkaidai, she slowly starts to remember who she is and what she really enjoys. But, will she ever retrieve back her past and her scattered memories? Femryo.

This story is beta-ed by **Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir**

Enough chit chat, move to the story

* * *

_**Scattered Memories**_

"Game and match! Echizen Ryoma! 6-4!" announced the umpire

"Yay ochibi! Bravo! Bravo! Bravest!" shouted Eiji from the sidelines

"Eiji!" Oishi yelled before he also went into the court

"Congratulation ne Echizen-kun. That's right next time, let's play a fun tennis" said Yukimura as he shook his hand

"Yeah," replied Reiko

_**Scattered Memories - Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories**_

"Chibisuke! You came!" Ryoga exclaimed as he saw Reiko had arrive at their home in California

"Aghh, stop bugging me," Reiko replied, rather annoyed that her brother was messing his hair and their parents did nothing to stop this harassment

"Chibisuke! You have to came to my game tomorrow, ok!" cried an excited Ryoga

"I'm not sure I will come," said Reiko as she started to move into their house

_**Scattered Memories - Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories**_

"Oyaji, why I have to go as well?" asked Reiko, annoyed that her parents had awoken her from her sleep and force her to no cross dress, so here she is. Look like a normal girl.

"Rei, you have to watch your brother's match once in a while you know," uttered Rinko "And also, get rid of that hat. None of your friends here know you,"

"Hmnn," sighed Reiko as she toke her hat off and let her long black-green hair descended onto her shoulder

"Rei, you better look like that," Rinko happily smiled as her daughter was finally able to show her true self

"Hhahahaa! Shoujo you really look beautiful," exclaimed Nanjiro as he glanced at her from the rear window. Reiko just sighed at her father's words.

But suddenly…

"Oyaji!" screamed Reiko, seeing that a car was unexpectedly heading their way

**CRASH!**

_**Scattered Memories - Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories**_

"Sigh, where are they!? My match will start less than an hour! Chibisuke where are you!?" screamed Ryoga into thin air. The others in the waiting room looked at him weirdly at his actions. 'Sigh.. Chibi where are you?' Ryoga thought as he heard his phone ringing. Feel a little worried that maybe his parents called him because he couldn't come, he nonetheless still answered it.

"Hello,"

"Excuse me, is this the son of the Echizens?" asked a voice over the phone

"Yeah, I'm their son Ryoga. Is there something wrong?" asked Ryoga uneasily, he started to feel that he won't like the news

"Mr. Ryoga I'm nurse Maria from the St. Katarina Hospital,"

"Hospital? Did something happened?" questioned Ryoga worriedly

"Mr. Ryoga, your family-" Ryoga doesn't hear the end of the news since he was too shocked

"Ryoga buddy what happened?" asked Jeremy, patting Ryoga's shoulder which pulled him out of his trance

"Where are they?" asked Ryoga harshly

"Hey, Ryo what happened hey-" said Jeremy as he looked that Ryoga was packing his things quickly "Ryoga! The match will start less than an hour you know!" exclaimed , Jeremy not understanding what happened

"Let go of me! My family is far more important," said Ryoga as he run out of the waiting room

"Hey! Ryoga!" screamed Jeremy

_**Scattered Memories - Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories**_

"Where is my parents and my sister?" questioned Ryoga as he just arrived at the hospital

"Um, sir who are you searching for?" the receptionist asked, feeling a little scared under Ryoga's glare

"My parents and sister that was involved in a car accident just now!" Ryoga shouted back

"The- They are in the emergency room! Just turn right there and you will find the room!" said the receptionist hiding behind the table since she was scared of Ryoga's glare 'Dear God! Don't tell me that he is the death ripper!' thought the nurse

_**Scattered Memories - Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories**_

"Hahh-hahh-hahh" panted Ryoga as he arrived in front of the emergency room.

"Excuse me, but are you Mr. Ryoga?" asked the nurse that appeared behind Ryoga

"Yes, how is my parents and my sister!?" asked Ryoga worried

"….." the nurse didn't reply

"What happened?" screamed Ryoga as he saw that the nurse was not answering his question. "What happened?" asked Ryoga again

"Hey, calm down you know, this is hospital," said the doctor that appeared from the emergency room. Saw that the doctor had went out of the emergency room, Ryoga started his way towards the doctor

"How are they?"

"You must be Ryoga right?" asked the doctor

"How do you know?" exclaimed a shocked Ryoga

"Your mother said to take care of your sister," said the doctor quietly

"Mother said? Take care of chibi? You don't mean-?" muttered Ryoga, scared that his nightmare might become true

"I'm so sorry to inform you this Mr. Ryoga. But yes, that's what happened," replied the doctor silently. The doctor looked at the trembling Ryoga and continued his words "Your parents passed away because of this accident,"

"No! You must be lying right!" cried Ryoga, trembling with fear

"I'm so sorry but that's the truth," implied the doctor who shook his head

"Father, mother..." Ryoga breathed. But then he remembered someone important to him that he couldn't lose as well, "My sister?! How is she?"

"Oh, if your sister, she is safe. But-"

"But what?"

"She sustained a head injury, so it maybe affect her memories,"

"Memories?"

"Yes, but don't worry it's just speculation on my part. Don't worry." The doctor remarked back

"Where is she?" whispered Ryoga quietly

"Hmn?"

"Where is my sister?"

"Oh, about that. The nurse here will lead you to your sister room alright? I still had some patient,"

"Follow me," said the nurse as she stepped through

Just as Ryoga arrived at Reiko's room. He quickly went to her side and thank God many times for saving his sister. The nurse asked whether he wanted to sleep over or not

"Of course, as long my sister is here. I will be here also," said Ryoga firmly

From that moment, Ryoga was beside his sister, doesn't want to leave her for a long time. Only live if that was truly emergency and cannot be changed.

Two weeks later, Reiko finally opened her eyes and looked around the room

'Ughh.. where am I?' thought Reiko

"Chibi! You're awake!" exclaimed Ryoga as he looked at his sister who had finally woken up from her coma and rushed to hug her. Feel a little strange, that's when Reiko said the most terrifying word from her mouth

"Umm.."

"Yes, chibi do you want water?" asked Ryoga as he started to take the water canister

"No. Who are you?"

* * *

DONE! Finally it's the beginning you know! I'm sorry for leaving a cliifhanger like this but this is the prolog of the story 'Scattered Memories' . Please read and leave review for me! XD for me to update faster


	2. To Japan

Finally done! I have thought about updating this story as fast as I can! Add the time this story is being BETA-ed! Thanks for all of you who had favourited my story and followed my story!

Also to this people who had reviewed my first chapter **tennisgirl16****, ****k-popluver4eva****, ****nwyd****, ****angelg0722****, ****jemma shibuya****, poisson, ****suebsas**

This chapter is being BETA-ed by **Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir**

Oh! And here move to the next chapter ~~~ XD

* * *

**_Scattered Memories_**

"Rei! Are you sure about moving to Japan?" asked Ryoga with a hint of worry in his voice

"No worries Onii-chan, I'm no longer a kid you know, I'm 16 you know!" replied Reiko with a sigh

Ryoga gave a small frown, "Well, I don't really like the fact you are going to move to Japan and leave your aniki alone you know,"

"Mou Onii-chan! I'm 16! I am able to take care of myself you know!" Reiko cried out, "Besides, there is Keigo and Aunt Riko along with Uncle Kousuke in Japan"

"Well, okay I understand. You may go to Japan. But remember that you must text your aniki everyday you know," huffed Ryoga

"Haii."

"Oh, about your moving to Japan. Does Yui know about this?" Ryoga suddenly blurted out

"Well, actually about that..."

"I bet you haven't told her right?"

"That's not important! Right now I have to pack my things!" Reiko exclaimed and ran to her room

"Hahhhh…chibisukee.." sighed Ryoga. 'But it's alright. As long she is happy,' thought Ryoga with a smile on his face.

**_Scattered Memories - Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories_**

"Mouu~ Onii-chan is such a worrywart. I'm no longer a child," grumbled Reiko. She was just about to collect her things when suddenly her phone was ringing

"_You say that I'm messing with your head _

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much-"_

"Hello?" answered Reiko as she flipped open her phone

"So? Ore-sama had finally get in touch with his baby cousin hah?" a familiar pompous voice answered back

"Hahhh.. Keigo. You know how much I dislike that pompous tone of yours," said Reiko

"Well, Ore-sama could hardly care about that," replied Keigo with the same tone

"Yeah..yeah, so why did you call me?"

"Oh yeah, Ore-sama want to make sure that are you really going back to Japan?" questioned Keigo with worried. In fact, he doesn't want his baby cousin to back to Japan yet, considering the fact that she had **lost her memories.**

"Yeah. I really am," answered Reiko with boredom. 'Especially I had gotten bored with America after all and those fanboys are terribly annoying!'

"Ok. Ore-sama will make the preparations now. Ja Rei," said Keigo as he ended the call.

'Now that I thought it, why is everyone against my idea of going to Japan? Start from Yui, Onii-chan, Keigo, and who's next?' thought Reiko sleepily

Knocked Ryoga on his sister bedroom door. When no one answered, he got curious and opened the door "Chibisuke. Had you done with the packing?" asked Ryoga. Imagine his surprise when he found his sister laying on the ground.

"Chibisuke! What happened?" rushed Ryoga to her side

**~Snore~**

"Hahhh.. Chibi. Always the one," sighed Ryoga as he picked his sister up and placed her on the bed. "Sleep tight Chibi-chan," murmured Ryoga as he kissed his sister forehead

**_Scattered Memories - Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories_**

The morning was supposed to be very beautiful for everyone. The birds were chirping around and the sun shines brightly. Everyone must have woken up and doing whatever they job are, except for the dear little sister of Ryoga Echizen, who still tossed around in her bed. So sad that her sleep must be disturbed because of a certain someone,

"CHIBISUKE! WAKE UP!"

Reiko was surprised to her brother's shouting and her sudden movement had made her cat fall from above her previously sleeping form

"Meow!"

"Ah! Sorry Karupin! I didn't mean to,"Reiko muttered worriedly for her cat's safety, after all Karupin is very important to her. She was patting Karupin before she glared towards the person who had awaken her.

"What do you want Aniki?"

"What? I'm hungry you know, and you haven't woke up for a long time. You can't keep your Aniki dead because of starving you know,"

"Why can't you asked the maid to do it?" retorted Reiko

"Isn't it obvious? Because I want to taste my sister delicious food~!" said Ryoga happily that only make Reiko sigh in return

"Fine. Wait outside while I'm changing," said Reiko as she pushed Ryoga out of her room

"Wha? Hey wait Chib-!"

"Mouu.. that Aniki," grumbled Reiko as she just finished her morning routine. Even though that Reiko liked Ryoga, doesn't mean that she will like him no matter what. In truth, she dislikessome of his bratty attitudes that sometimes made her wonder which is older, she or Ryoga. Despite him older 6 years than her. 'How can he manage the corporation with attitudes like that?' thought Reiko.

"Chibi come here! Your dear aniki is starving!" screamed Ryoga from the dining room

"Be in a minute!" replied Reiko back

**_Scattered Memories - Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories_**

"Yum~! Your cooking is surely the best chibi!" exclaimed Ryoga as he ate the pancakes his sister just made

"Aniki that's just the usual pancake you know!"

"Hhahh.. I know but yours is really really delicious you know! Humm~ Yummy!" said Ryoga as he poured more grape syrup.

"Hahhh" sighed Reiko as she also started to eat

"By the way Rei, had you done with the packing?"

"Yeah. My plane is today afternoon. So I planning on speaking with Yui before I leave,"

"Oh,ok. I'm so sorry that I cannot accompany you today because my schedule today is full, alright?"

"It's alright. Just focus on the business," Reiko said, after all she know that her brother actually very busy with the corporation, he just doesn't want to show it while at home with his sister.

After finished the breakfast, Ryoga had gone to the business before finally went to work, and of course before kissing his dearest sister's forehead. While Reiko was waiting for her manager to come and begin their talk. After some time of packing her things, her house doorbell finally ring

"Yeah! Coming!" said Reiko as she rushed downstairs

"Ah, Rei so you finally resurfaced ee," said the smiling woman is business suit. This woman in business suit is her manager for her modeling career, her name is Yui Shitara. Yui had been managing her career from the beginning of her career until today.

"So? You want to quit your job?" questioned Yui, not surprised at all as she was slipping the drink Rei just give her. Reiko just stared surprised at her

"You're not surprised?" asked Reiko

"No. Why do I have to?"

"Well, it's because I thought that you won't like my decision," said Reiko quietly. Yui just sigh and patted her head

"You, baka girl. How could I get mad at you. I have been managing you since you started your career you know , I know you better than anyone. Well maybe not like your family," said Yui. "Besides, I'm sure that your brother had agreed with this,"

"Yeah, he had."

"So just do what you want as you usually do. I don't mind,"

"But..about the job-"

"Don't worry about that. I will take care of it. Okay" winked Yui

"Ha-Hai! Thank you Yui! You are the best manager in the world!"

"Yes, yes. But give me bonus for this ok?"

"Haii~"

**_Scattered Memories - Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories – Scattered Memories_**

The airport was full of people who ready board and went somewhere. In this airport also there is a young idol who was disguised with black sunglasses. She is Echizen Reiko who was dressed in a white sundress and yellow sandals who was getting ready to her plane to Japan

"So.. I guess that your brother can't come?"

"Yeah. He was busy and I don't want to make him busier than he already did,"

"What a sweet sister," said Yui "I will go to Japan also as soon I have done the business here. So you better don't cause trouble alright?"

"Haii" said Reiko who getting reply from her manager in a form of giggle "Why do you giggle?"

"Because I cannot believe how funny it would be when you had arrive in Japan and here your fans-" Yui cannot continue her words because she was laughing hard from imagine that things

"Hhaha.. I know it," said Reiko "Besides of escaping, I want to know what happen actually 4 years ago. I cannot remember anything from it," Reiko said sadly

"Don't worry about it child. You will get it back. I'm sure okay?"

"Thanks."

"Oh yeah. Before you go, I want to ask you something.."

"What is it?"

"Are you planning on playing tennis there?" asked Yui quietly. Which didn't get answer from Reiko. After some time. Reiko had finally answer

"Of course I will! In Japan later there will be lesser work, means I able to play more," answered Reiko. "So I will!" she continued with a smile on her face

"So that is," said Yui as she was smiling. "So you planned on join school's team then?"

"Hai."

"What school are you planning to go then?"

"Ah. I haven't made my choice yet. It's either Rikkai or Hyotei"

"Hyotei? Isn't that the school your cousin 'Ore-sama' goes to?" mutteredYui seething. Honestly, she disliked that Ore-sama brat because he acted high and mighty. Even though she has to admit that boy is handsome. He sometimes annoying with his Ore-sama speech

"Yeah. Kei goes there," answer Reiko

"Rikkai?"

"Hm?"

"Why you choose that school?"

"Because it had challenge! I just read in the tennis magazine that the tennis club won the Nationals for two times in a row!" Yui just shaking her head at Rei's answer. She had known it. It must be because of challenge. After all this girl always like challenging match. Not an easy one

"Choose whichever you want alright?"

"Ha-"

"_The preparations for the flight 305 to Japan have been completed. Passengers, please go to the gate."_

"Ah! The call had come! Bye Yui! Say goodbye to Aniki alright!" Yui just waved her hand to her as she look towards the girl who she had managing for 3 years now. 'Find something new there, little girl'

* * *

DONE! No cliffhanger this time! The second chapter is more relaxing! XD

Please review for me :)


End file.
